The PokeZone
by Pikajenn
Summary: Stories in the style of the Twilight Zone.
1. Default Chapter

Our story begins in the quaint seaside town of Pallet. The day has begun anew with the sun stretching its long lazy fingers over the horizon. A morning bird sings the day to a sweet awakening, and a large Fearow wings its way to a tall tree.

The houses of Pallet are all varied; different shapes, sizes, and colors. There is a Pokemart, but no Pokecenter. A few small stores, two grocery stores, and one gas station. The closest mall is located in Viridian, but that doesn't stop the people of Pallet from anything. 

Our attention is to be focused on one young man. He is around the age of fourteen and has nothing but the highest standards for his life and everything it holds. He stretches luxuriously in his big comfortable bed, opens his sleepy eyes to look around his large room, and lazily stands up. He runs a hand through spiky auburn hair as he makes his way to his private bathroom and begins the day like any other. He has not a care in the world.

Unfortunately for him, that is all about to change. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 
    
    The Pokemon Zone
    Episode One: Forgotten
    Production Date 06.24.2002
    Release Date 09.26.2002

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The living room is spacious, with the usual appointments of a dark brown leather sofa, matching loveseat and two overstuffed chairs. A wrought iron and glass coffee table sits in front of the sofa. Recent issues of _PokeWatcher Weekly_, _Pokemon Professors Journal_, and _Technology Scholastics_ sit on its surface, fanned out between two candlestick holders. 

Gary Oak walks through the living room and makes his way into the kitchen. It's still rather early in the morning, around six-thirty, but he is as awake as if it were noon. Cabinet doors are heard opening and closing. A frying pan is placed on the stove and the refridgerator door is heard opening and gently closing. An egg is cracked open into a bowl and mixed. 

A slim blond girl dressed in a black pants suit stands in the living room and faces the kitchen. She brushes a lock of glossy hair behind one ear and sighs. "Gary Oak," she says, "He has had the world handed to him on a silver platter. Unfortunately fate is about to snatch it back and slam him over his spiky little head." 

Gary continues on in the kitchen, not hearing our announcer (who is conveniently invisible and inaudible to everyone but YOU!), and the scent of fried eggs is soon joined by green peppers, onions, and bacon bitties. "Let's see our 'hero,' shall we?" 

The girl leads the way into the kitchen where Gary has just spooned the omlette onto a plate. He takes the plate and sits at a kitchenette and begins to wolf down the small feast. "Gary's rival is Ash Ketchum, a little known lad who is also from the town of Pallet, and Gary likes to be a bit of a bully to Ash. What if Gary had no choice but to be with Ash all the time? That's what we're about to find out."

The scene fades and sharpens to show a laboratory of some sort. The room has shelves of Pokeballs and a tall older man currently stands in front of five of them. He has placed them carefully on a table and seems to be waiting for someone. He doesn't have long to wait. 

A group of three nervous looking children are led in by Gary and the chatter halts when the children see the older man. He looks down at the children, for he is far taller than they, and then smiles. The children relax instantly and they beam up at him. 

The man is Professor Oak, a renouned Pokemon researcher and Gary's grandfather. The Pokemon have been predetermined for the youths, based upon a test they all took six weeks ago, and the Pokeballs are quickly handed out. One by one they recieve their Pokemon partners and are led out to the fenced yards behind the laboratory by Professor Oak so that they might meet their new friends in more natural conditions. 

"Remember, Gary," Professor Oak calls back, "Do not try to confront that Pikachu again." 

Gary nods and waves to his Grandfather. For Gary had wanted to take the Pikachu for his first licensed partner. The Pikachu had other ideas. It is a nippy, hostile creature that wants nothing to do with humans of any kind, and has been regulated to a special Pokeball. 

Gary had tried to reach out to it, to show it that not all humans were bad, and he had recieved a large shock from the creature, as well as an admontation from his Grandfather. That had been eight weeks ago, but it still did lingering damage to Gary's pride. At least Ash hadn't been around.

_Speaking of the little brat_, Gary thinks snidely, _Looks like the runt slept in. Oh well, ya snooze, ya lose, and that Ash will always be a loser_. 

Suddenly one of the Pokeballs begins to rock back and forth. Gary eyes it with slight hesitation. There's no way a Pokemon, even that evil Pikachu, could escape. No chance.

Only Gary is wrong. 

The Pokeball pops open with its trademark sound and a white beam of light reforms into a Pikachu. The eletric rat squeezes its beady eyes closed and shakes its body, as if shaking off the feeling of the Pokeball. 

Gary hesitates in moving, hoping off-handedly that if he doesn't move, then it won't see him. 

The Pikachu looks at him dead in the eyes and mutters a low, "Chuu..."

Gary gulps nervously and slowly backs away.

"Piiiika," The rodent coos, sitting on its haunches. Electricity glitters at its cheeks like a hand held sparkler firework, and it seems to smile at him. "Pika pika chuuuu...." 

Gary's hesitation is the wrong choice. He should have run, thrown something at it, or at least shouted out for his Grandfather. Instead he chose to walk forward, seemingly intrigued by the Pokemon. "I wanted you for my own." 

The Pikachu chirped and cocked its head at him.

"You've got nothing to fear, little buddy." Gary says, walking stupidly closer. "I'd never hurt you." 

The Pikachu's eyes sparkle, glimmering as if with unshed tears. Gary is very close to the table and the pokemon unexpectedly leaps into his arms, resting its forepaws around him as if hugging the young boy. 

"I knew it," Gary whispers, holding the Pokemon close. "I knew I could reach you." 

Pikachu chirps in his ear and then to Gary's horror, says in a squeaky voice, "I think I got you instead."

Gary's arms fly away from the Pokemons back, but the little creature digs its claws into his shoulders and sides, drawing blood. "NO! Get off me!!"

The little Pokemon seems to laugh, digging in deeper. 

Gary starts to hear a humming noise and he can feel static electricity begin to rise all around them. The hairs on the backs of his arms rises, as does the hair on his head, and he hears the Pokemon so loudly crying out, "PIIIIIKAAAAA.....CHUUUUU!!!" 

His world explodes in pain as the Pikachu lets a large electric attack course through the boy. The light and sound of the attack engulfs his world. The pain is so intense that he gets lightheaded; the room spins around him, and suddenly he blacks out.

--------============----------

"...early bird gets the worm! Or in this case, the pokemon!" The sound of Grandfather's voice wakes Gary, rousing him from the blackness of oblivion. 

"You mean there's nothing left?" Ash's voice has a childish quality to it. He is, after all, only ten.

'So Ash made it here after all', Gary thinks, 'How nice. Wait...why is everything so dark? Where am I? What's going on? '

Suddenly things begin to rock back and forth, and Gary tries to hold himself steady...only to find that something was terribly wrong. He could feel things as well as he could see, which was nothing.

"...Oh I'll take it!" Ash's voice is loud in Gary's hearing, and then a white light fills Gary's sight. The light suddenly fades, leaving the sensation of cool air around him and a cold flat surface beneath his...paws?

'Is this some sort of a dream,' Gary thinks quickly, looking around. It has to be. For he is now a Pikachu. _That_ Pikachu, to be exact. The scar on the upper right forearm was still there...and it was now his. 

'But this has to be a dream', Gary thinks, 'I must have been really hurt by that Pikachu, and now I'm in a coma somewhere and this is a morphine induced dream. I hope I get a cute nurse.'

"Oh, she's so cute!" Ash says, picking Gary up. "I want her!" 

_Her_! Gary fidgets in Ash's sticky grasp. _I am _not_ female!_

"Then she's all yours," Professor Oak shakes his head. "Here's the Pokeball. Just remember to take good care of her." 

'NOOOO!' Gary yells out, only to have it come out as a weak sounding, "PIIIIKA!"

--------============----------

"C'mon, you!" Ash grunts, pulling on the rope that had been tied around Gary's neck. "Get a move on it! It'll be dark by the time we get twenty feet from Pallet! The others have been gone for hours!" 

_Get a life!_ Gary shouts back. 'This is humiliating!' 

Ash gets on his knees, "Please, I'm begging you! At least pretend to follow me! We're still in sight of Professor Oaks house!" 

Gary looks behind to see that the laboratory is indeed still within sight. He shrugs nonchalantly, though wanting nothing more to run back, even if it is still a dream. 

Ash's attention is suddenly fixated on a nearby meadow. "AAAH!! A _Pidgey_! We can catch it and I'll have a Pidgeot in no time! Go shock that bird!" 

Gary snorts and turns his back on Ash. 'Get it yourself.' 

Ash waits around for a second before huffing. "Fine! I'll just get it myself!" And the boy stomps off towards the meadow. He grabs a few stones from the side of the road and stealthily moves into the grass. 

'He's never gonna get it,' Gary watches with slight interest. 'What an idiot.' 

Ash bites at his lower lip and hefts a rock at the small bird.

To Gary's amazement, the stone hits the bird with a glancing blow, and the bird chirps out a cry of dismay. Then Ash throws an empty Pokeball at it. The ball also hits the bird, resulting in another chirp, only this time the bird is turned to red energy, sucked in, and captured.

The ball rocks once, twice, before finally sounding the captured chime. 

'Okay, now I _know_ this is all a morphine-induced dream,' Gary mutters. 'Ash could never manage to catch a Pokemon on his own in one try.' 

Ash prances back to Gary, a large smirk on his tanned face, "Looks like I'd make a better Pokemon than you. Got it on one try!" 

Gary shudders at the thought.

--------============----------

They make camp that night, finally an hour away from Pallet, in a small Trainer camp. The camp consists of four buildings: A Pokemart, Pokecenter, and two Trainers cabins. One is for boys and the other for girls. In case all the bunks, of which there are twenty, are taken, then there are tents at the ready with a grassy, Pokemon-free meadow to stake them in.

Ash is lucky once again, managing to get a hold of the last boys bunk, and hands over the Pidgy for the Camp's Joy to heal. He regales her with the tale of the capture, and bores both Gary and the nurse in the process.

"Take your story somewhere else, loser!" A snide voice breaks in. 

Gary, who is by Ash's feet, pivots around to see a very familiar pair of boots. The boots lead to dark pants and a purple tunic. The tunic leads to a very familiar face....his own.

"Gary!" Ash gasps out, blanching. "How..What are _you_ doing here?" 

Gary hears the suddenly tough tone at the end of Ash's question and he can hear the reply as well as if he'd said it himself. 

"I thought I'd distance myself from a loser like you, but I guess I was wrong!" The voice is arrogance personified. "However, I did manage to get one of the high-priced private rooms."

"It doesn't matter where you're sleeping, as long as it's away from me!" Ash spits back. "I'm gonna beat you someday, Gary Oak! I'm gonna be better than you if it's the last thing I do!" 

"I don't doubt that, Ash," The blue gaze falls on Gary. "But you really should get a stronger Pokemon. That little runt looks too weak to even take on a Goldeen." 

"She is not!" Ash shouts out. "She's the best and I'm gonna make her better than she is now!" 

"Oh really?" The eyes are half-lidded in a lazy look. "How...interesting."

--------============---------- 

If Ash's snores didn't rouse Gary from sleep, then his own fear surely would have. Gary drops from the bed (Ash had gotten a lower bunk) and onto the cold wooden floor. 

He pads softly through the large room, past a sleeping Houndour that has sprawled out across half the aisle, and out the door to the night outside.

He grabs the edge of the magnetic-rimmed flap of the Pokemon door so that it doesn't make a sound, and then makes his way down the four cement steps. He's since stopped trying to walk on his hind legs. The tail made it impossible to walk on anything but all fours.

Gary has also since stopped believing this was all a morphine-induced dream. The sensation of physical touch, and the array of scents, and even the feel of the sun on his back that day had pounded into his head that he had somehow switched bodies with the Pikachu. 

Seeing his own body, with the spirit of the evil Pikachu inside, had chilled him to the core. He might have been mean to Ash before, but never straight out ignorant.

The grass is damp with night-dew, and a cool breeze blows around him. Gary pauses, realizing he is not alone. He looks all around. The cabin he just left is behind him, the Pokecenter to the left and Pokemart to the right, a round fountain in the center of the campground, and the girls cabin is on the other side of the fountain.

The fountain is off, though random droplets sometimes fall. The wind gusts again, bringing a familiar scent to his nose.

It is the scent of his own cologne. 

Gary spins around, suddenly afraid, until he spots a slender figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. The person is facing the girls' cabin, but seems to sense Gary's presense.

"It took you long enough to figure it out," The voice calls out softly. "Come over here." 

Gary hesitated. _Go back, go back to where it's _safe_..._

"I promise not to bite. I'm sure your teeth are much sharper now, aren't they?" 

Gary darts forward, unable to hold back. "You bastard! What did you do to me!"

"Hold it!" The voice hisses, "Keep it down!" 

Gary sits on his haunches, the cool surface of the fountain's edge under him, and glares up at his human face. He trembles with leashed fury and wants nothing more to attack the being that did this to him. Unfortunately he realizes he would only be hurting himself. 

"What I did to you is horrible and I am truly sorry." 

"Damned right you should be!" Gary glares. "Wait! How could you understand me?"

"It's kind of hard to not understand my native language."

"Of course," Gary murmurs, "Pokemon language is native for you and.." 

"No, that's not right. What I meant to say was that I learned the Pokemon language." A sigh. "Human...human is my native language."

Gary sits back in shock, "Who are you?" 

"My name is Julian and I'm sorry I did this to you," He smiles sadly, as if trying to reassure himself as well as Gary. "I've been stuck as a Pikachu for two years and now it's your turn." 

"What do you mean_ my_ turn?"

"The person before me was stuck for four years in that body," Julian explains. "She told me that she had been physically changed, from her own body to this one, by a powerful Mew..." 

"But Mews are extinct!" 

"Let me finish!" A dark look passes over Julian's face. "It seems that Mews are still around. They've got powerful attacks and when a powerful entity like Mew gets bored...Well, let's just say things get interesting!"

"Being a Pokemon is _not_ my idea of interesting!" 

"Mine neither." Julian agrees. "However, I can tell you two things. The first is that you can become human again. The reason I chose you was because I felt you needed a change in heart." 

"In heart, okay! I would've changed my attitude!" Gary says. "But not my body!!" 

"Shut up!" Julian says. "You were chosen because there was some quality about you that needed changed. For the good of your soul and those around you. Once you were changed, a countdown began. You have to find a way to change the way you are with other people, or you'll be stuck as a Pokemon forever!"

"I...I can't believe it..."

"Well believe it." Julian nods. "It was difficult enough for me. The second thing is that..." 

"What?" Gary prompts after Julian hesitates.

"Once you've fixed what needs changed you have two options." Julian hesitates again. "You can, as I said earlier, become human again. You just won't be yourself."

"I...I don't understand.." 

"You can pass the change on to someone else, like I did to you," Julian explains, "or you can remain a Pokemon forever." 

"Just like reason number one?"

"No," Julian shakes his head. "In that first part, if you don't change the quality before the countdown then you are stuck as a Pokemon with all human reasoning. If you change the quality before the countdown ends and you want to stay a Pokemon, then you literally _become_ the Pokemon. You'll forget you were ever human."

Gary watches the water for a moment. "This is like some bad version of a Christmas carol. That whole Scrooge thing."

"This is far worse."

"I won't disagree there." Gary pauses. "How did you and that other woman have such a long countdown?" 

Julian shrugs. "I don't know. It's just what she told me. I was told I'd have two years from the time of change."

"And me?"

"You..." Julian bites at his lower lip. "When you exchange places with someone, you feel what their time limit will be. For you I felt..."

"How long do I have, doc?" Gary jokes. "A year? Five years?" 

"Two days."

--------============---------- 

It was insanity. Pure madness of the utmost degree imaginable. Gary walks blindly at Ash's side, listening to his competitor sing off key. Yesterdays Pidgey sits on Ash's shoulder, looking happier than a Snorlax in an all you can eat. 

Two _days_. 

Gary looks at the sun, noting its position. Half of today was already gone, devoted to training the Pidgey and attempting to catch more Pokemon. Ash had stocked up on Pokeballs before leaving the camp and wasted half of them in today's activities. 

It was pathetic! Gary kicks at a pebble in the road, kicking it too hard. It flies up and into the tall grass on the side of the road. A loud sqawk eminates from the grass. 

"Good job, Pikachu!" Ash looks pleased. "You found a Pidgeotto!" 

Ash aims the Pokedex at it and begins to recite, "Pidgeotto, the flying pokemon..." as the 'dex chimes, only to hear the 'dex saying, "Spearow, the bully Pokemon. You'd better run fast and have good hospitalization."

Pidgey wastes no time recalling itself into the Pokeball in Ash's backpack. Gary looks around, hoping that there are no more Spearow around. They usually flock in big groups.

"Cool! Maybe I can catch it!" Ash is already walking into the grass. 

Gary darts around in front of Ash, holding out his forearms. 'Are you _nuts_? That's a Spearow, genius!'

"Out of my way!" Ash glares. "Unless _you_ are gonna help me?"

Gary hesitates Ash shakes his head and walks around Gary, saying, "I thought so." Unsure of what to do, Gary merely watches Ash walk in the Spearow's direction.

Gary can see it take off, looking around for whatever hit it. It spots Ash walking towards it and a low, "Speeeear..." is heard. 

_There was some quality about you that needed changed._ Julian's voice...Gary's _own_ voice, haunts him.

"I know I'm not gonna like this," Gary mutters as he darts after Ash, "Not one bit."

--------============---------- 

The Spearow dives for Ash, striking his precious League cap with a hard beak, causing Ash to cry out in surprised pain. The flier pulls up, gaining altitude and calling a challenge. 

"Pikachu!" Ash calls out, "Help me!"

Gary darts through to Ash's side, "I don't even know what to do!" 

"Thundershock!" Ash cries out, watching the Spearow coming closer.

"But I can't..." Gary growls out. "I don't know how."

As the Spearow drops closer, Gary growls The Spearow beats its wings, lifting up with a sqawk of surprise. Then it caws out in a new tune. A tune of needed assistance.

Gary hears it first, the sound of many wingbeats, and a dark cloud of flying pokemon comes forth. It's a small cloud, but it's also a mix of Spearow and Fearow. And they're flying fast.

Ash grabs a startled Gary and begins to run. It's the first smart thing he's done yet. His sneakers pound to dirt road and sunlight is intermittant as they dart through the forest. The pack shouldn't be able to fly through the trees, but they are smart and fly low.

It's not long before they catch up and the two are soon deflecting blows from beaks and clawed feet. Ash cries out, holding a free hand up to the side of his face. One Spearow has cut his right cheek.

Gary is almost mesmorized by the thin line of blood that trickles down Ash's face. Then he hears the sound of running water and Gary remembers the Viridian Falls. Quickly, he squirms out of Ash's grasp and is running towards it.

"Come back!" Ash whines, following Gary through dense shrub and low tree growth. They could hide here, but Spearow and Fearow can wait out a lot longer than Ash or Gary. The two would be trapped. 

Gary bursts out of the shrubs and onto the very pinacle of Viridian Falls. The water falls aren't very steep at all, maybe fifteen feet to a deep lagoon, but it is fast running water, and the water is cold. 

Ash bursts out behind him, gasping, "The falls....of course!"

And then he does the second smartest thing. He grabs Gary yet again and leaps from the falls.

"NO! You idiot!" Gary shouts. "That's not what I wanted to doooooo....!"

--------============----------

The water is colder than Gary remembers. They'd just picniced here; Gramps, May, and Gary, for Gary's fourteenth birthday. Was it only three weeks ago? 

Their heads break surface, both breathing easier, and they paddle for the shore.

There is no sign of any person nearby and Ash grinds his teeth in frustration. "We have to run! Viridian can't be all that far from here!"

They begin to run on another dirt road. They are side by side, Gary getting a bit further from Ash. He paces himself to the dark haired boy and suddenly they crest a large hill. Viridian City is only just over the next hill, they can both see the city....and they can both hear the angry fliers behind them.

"We can't run," Ash sounds dejected. "We can't out run them, and we can't fight them. You can't fight them because you don't know any electric attacks. My journey is over before it even got a chance to begin." 

Gary looks up at Ash. The darkening clouds above are swift moving. A storm is moving in. 

_For the good of your soul and those around you._

The flock is almost to them. A few raindrops begin to dot the dry dusty surface of the road.

"I never even got a chance to defeat Gary." The sad tone to Ash's voice gets to Gary and he feels a click within him. He knows what he must do.

Ignoring the sore pull of his muscles and the sting of cuts and bruises, Gary stands by Ash's side, waiting the melee to come. 

"Pikachu, I want you to get in your Pokeball," Ash says to Gary, aiming the sphere at him. "Return!"

Gary nimbly leaps out of the way.

"Return!" Ash says, trying again.

Gary repeats the successful avoidance. 

"Just do it, you moron!" Ash sounds frustrated. "These things are going to rip me to shreds! I won't let them do it to you too!" 

Gary simply shakes his head.

"Do you _want_ to die?" Ash asks. "Because that's what's going to happen! I'm going to die and so are you! And it's going to be painful!"

Lightning crashes suddenly, a rumble of thunder announcing the storms arrival. A thunderstorm would stop any sane flying Pokemon, but not Spearow or Fearow. Their cawing and squawking draws closer. 

"Just return!" Ash tries again. 

This time, Gary leaps into the air, spinning. His tail hits the Pokeball, sending it flying into a nearby tree trunk. The sphere crashes into the trunk and falls to the ground in a shower of sparks. It is unusable. 

"You're insane," Ash blanches. 

Then the birds are suddenly there, rising up behind them like a black curtain.

Ash spins around, throwing out his arms as if to block all of Viridian from the angry birds. "I am Ash Ketchum, from Pallet! When my Mom finds out you hurt me, she's gonna make a lot of pie!" 

"A lot of...pie?" Gary blinks. "Forrest Gump was smarter sounding than you." 

_...there was some quality about you..._

"Oh I give _up!_" Gary groans. "Fine, I'll do it already!" 

Gary used Ash as a springboard, leaping into the air and using the electrical molecues around him. He gathered them, using his own body as a conductor, and launched the greatest lightshow this side of the world.

Then he blacked out once again. 

--------============---------- 

Voices whispered around him.

_"Will you give your all...Will you do it for him?"_

"You'll forget you were ever human."

"Do you want to do it?" 

"You can't ever go back. You can never be you_ again." _

"I never even got a chance to defeat Gary."

Gary thought...and chose... 

--------============----------

The return from the Orange Archipelago was the pinacle to Ash's successful trip. He had a great dinner at his mom's, got to show off his trophy to Professor Oak, reunited with Brock, and even got rid of Tracey!

The one thing that got to him was his disappointing match with Gary. How could it be that Gary seemed to have changed so drastically? Any other time, he would've slammed Ash down the nearest emotional hole after defeating him, and this time....This time, Gary had merely walked off, his Umbreon by his side.

"Gary's off to Johto," Professor Oak had said. When Ash had asked on Gary's change of heart, as well as the lack of cheerleaders, Professor Oak had merely shrugged. He didn't know what was going on with his grandson, he was just glad to see this mellow side coming through. 

"I always knew he had it in him," Professor Oak had said.

"I'll beat you yet, Gary," Ash muttered.

He stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, watching the way the glow in the dark stars burned a neon green on the ceiling. He'd stuck them there the day before getting Pikachu.

"I'll never forget those first two days, Pikachu," Ash murmured to the Pokemon sleeping on his stomach. She snored sofly, and gently dug her claws into his stomach. "Life with you has really changed me."

He looked over at the desk beside his bed. There were two framed photos. One was older and had his mom, Professor Oak, Ash, and Gary. Ten year old Gary was frozen in time giving six-year-old Ash a wedgie. Ash's mom wasn't looking and Professor Oak had an arm slung low about her waist.

Ash grimaced and looked at the other photo. It was of Pikachu, Ash, Tracey, and Misty. It was taken a week ago, after Ash's victory over Drake, the Orange Crew Leader.

Pummelo Stadium was right behind the group and the sun had been shining brightly beside them, throwing their shadows against the stadium wall.. He frowned and looked closer at the picture. It must be becase his room was dark, but it almost looked as if Pikachu had a shadow longer than his own.

From a darkened corner of the bedroom, a blond girl in a black sparkly dress smiles. She takes off her sunglasses and puts away a slim silver object. "No need for the neuralizer then. Oh well." 

She looks at Ash, who seems to have fallen into a suddenly deep slumber, and the pokemon sleeping on his stomach. "Is Gary still a Pikachu or is it another person? Did Gary find a way back to his own body? Did he get in touch with a Mew?"

The view turns to the ceiling and its many glowing stars.

"Or is it simply another strange ending in....The Pokemon Zone..." 

Creepy Copywritten music begins to play as cheesy obviously fake stars overpower Ash's glow in the dark stars.

Credits roll.

--------============----------

Anyone want more? 
    
    The Pokemon Zone
    Episode Two: The Shadow People
    Production Date: 09.01.2002
    Release Date: Undecided


	2. Talking Togepi

**Talking Togepi

* * *

**

**0. Cemetery Day/Raining**

An eye-catching red haired woman stands next to a tall chestnut haired man. By the woman's side stands a black haired, blue eyed little girl. They stand with a crowd of people, including a mahogany haired woman and a white haired older man.

A priest stands at the head of an open grave. Behind him is a brand new headstone. The face of a handsome man, in the prime of his life, is engraved on the black marble surface. Rain has streaked the man's face like tears.

The service ends and the woman and little girl are led by the chestnut haired man to a waiting limo.

**One Year Later**

**1. Ext. Oak house full shot Day**

An attractive, two-story residence in a private, gated community. The well-kept lawn has carefully cultivated flower beds, manicured bushes, and a red brick paved driveway to a side two-car garage. A fairly new sapphire blue BMW comes down the street and into the driveway.

**2. Side of house angle to garage**

The car is stopped just before the garage and MISTY OAK, a housewife of about 30, calmly attractive, gets out from behind the wheel with a Hermes purse in hand. We recognize her as the red haired woman at the cemetery.

MAI OAK, gets out on the other side with a bulky box just barely manageable by her six year old arms, runs around to join her mother. They approach the CAMERA; when they are in MED. CLOSE SHOT, Misty puts her hand on Mai's shoulder, looks down to her as Mai looks up.

**Misty**

Now remember, honey, I want you to run upstairs with your toy.

**Mai**

Can't new Daddy see it?

**Misty** (smiles sadly at the term)

Not right away. Do you understand?

**Mai**

Yes, Mommy.

They start for the back door.

**3. Int. House study Med. shot Gary Oak**

The room is large, decorated with pictures of pokemon and people. The shelves that line the walls are covered with books, both entertaining and educational. The room almost feels like a private library.

GARY OAK, about 35, sits behind a large mahogany desk, frowning. Before him is a large check book and the desk is covered with bills. His sleeves are rolled up, his collar open, his tie loosened. We hear the off screen SOUND of a door OPENING, CLOSING. He looks up, glad to look away from bills left behind from the situations that occurred a year ago.

**4. Angle to door**

Gary gets up and walks to the open doorway of the study. He leans against the stained wood door frame as Misty and Mai reach it. Mai hesitates, looking at her step-father with wide blue eyes.

**Gary**

Misty, glad to see you've come back. What did you buy today?

**Misty** (uncomfortable)

Nothing much.

(to Mai)

Mai, honey, go on to your room.

Mai gives her mother a pouty look before she turns to start off.

**Gary**

Wait a minute, Mai. What have you got there?

Mai turns to answer, but Misty says:

**Misty**

It's just a doll, Gary.

Mai hesitates and awaits the outcome.

**Gary**

She doesn't need another doll.

**Misty**

It's one she's had her eye on for months, and she's been so good at her academy.

**Gary**

I thought we agreed-

Misty makes a pained face, brushes past him and walks into the large living room. The ceiling soars twenty feet high, and a fireplace on the opposite wall has natural stone trim that soars as high as the cathedral ceiling.

**5. Another angle in the living room**

Misty moves to a leather couch to put down her purchases. She sinks gratefully into the plush black leather and looks like she wants to close her eyes and sleep. Instead, she keeps a hawks eye on her daughter.

**Misty** (to Mai)

Why don't you open it, sweetie. Show Gary what you have.

Mai runs into the living room, squealing excitedly; she is beaming, can't open the box quickly enough. Gary sits on the couch with, but not near, Misty.

**Mai**

It's alive, Daddy, and its name's Talking Togepi!

She withdraws an ugly doll about two feet tall. Shaped like an egg cracked in half, the white shelled creature has blue and red triangles on its shell. The yellow head poking out of the egg, hinting that it is hiding half in the egg, stares at Gary with beady glossy black eyes.

It has the latest in electronic adjustments. On the back is a small red triangle that powers the toy on, and blue triangle that gives a voice to the toy.

**Gary **(annoyed)

For Lugia's sake, Misty, a doll _that_ ugly-

**Misty **(quietly)

I put it on Ash's account.

**Mai **(ignoring her parents)

Togepi does every thing!

**6. Close shot Mai**

Mai pokes at the back of the doll. A click is heard from a button being pressed, and there is a brief electrical whirring sound as the doll powers on

**Mai**

He moves and walks and he can even talk and I just love him already.

**Gary** (annoyed)

He? I thought that thing didn't have a gender.

**Misty**

Oh let it go. She can call it whatever she wants.

The doll writhes in a ghastly slow motion. Mai puts the doll on the marble tiled floor and lets it go. It totters there for a moment, then stands still.

**Doll **(in a cute, almost squeaky voice)

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

Mai giggles, looks toward her offscreen parents for their reaction, then claps her hands as the doll toddles towards her.

**7. Two shot Misty and Gary**

Misty watches the off screen Mai with amusement. Gary is grim.

**Doll's Voice**

My name is Talking Togepi and I will do whatever you ask me to do. (giggles) Just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it.

**Gary**

All right, how much did it cost?

**Misty**

I told you, I-

**Gary**

I know. You charged it to Ash's account. How _much_ did it _cost_?

**Misty **(guardedly)

Two twenty-three ninety-five.

**Gary** (aghast)

Two twenty-three ninety-five?

**Doll's Voice**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

**Misty**

But dear, a doll like that-

**8. Angle to Mai**

Picks up the doll and hugs it close to her. She spins around with it, dancing.

**Gary's Voice** (livid)

That's all we need, a worthless doll that talks.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

**Gary ENTERS FRAME**

**Gary **(sharply)

Will you shut that disgusting thing **off**!

Mai, wrenched from her fascination, turns frightened eyes to her step-father and sees his wrath. She drops the doll to on the floor, and runs from the room, crying.

**9. Full shot Study**

Misty darts a withering look to Gary before running after her daughter.

**Misty**

Mai...

**10. Angle to doll**

It writhes on the cold marble floor. Its eyes are closed, and the CAMERA MOVES IN. The Togepi's movements slow down, stops, and when the CAMERA is in CLOSE SHOT, the eyes jerk wide open.

**Serling's Voice**

Talking Togepi, the doll that does everything, a lifelike creation of plastic and circuits and painted smile.

**11. Shot Authoress, a lovely blonde vision in Versace. Hey, go with it. There's a thunderstorm rolling in, my IE isn't working right, and I want to get this up for you wonderful readers! **

**Authoress**

To Gary Oak, he is a most unwelcome addition to his household - but without it, he'd never enter the PokeZone.

**FADE TO BLACK:**

**OPENING BILLBOARD**

**FIRST COMMERCIAL**

**FADE ON:**

**12. Int. Oak house Mai's bedroom Day**

Misty sits on Mai's bed, drying Mai's tears with a kleenex. Gary stands nearby looking neutral. Mai's room is painted a soothing lavender shade, and a wallpaper border of chibi pokemon circles the center of the walls.

**Misty **(soothingly)

It's all right, honey. Daddy says you can keep the doll.

Gary makes a wry face. Mai looks to him to see if her mother is telling the truth.

**13. Close shot Gary**

Quickly changes the grimace to a smile.

**Gary**

I promise, Mai.

**14. Back to scene**

**Misty** (to Mai)

See?

Gary sighs, and moves to leave the room. He looks back, and tries making a joke.

**Gary**

Man is helpless in the face of a female alliance. (pauses a beat) I'll be downstairs.

He goes out, closes the white painted door gently behind him. Misty smiles at Mai.

**15. Angle past study door**

Gary comes down the stairs, moves to the study door.

**16. Int. Study full shot**

Gary coming in, going to the desk, moving some papers around, then looking toward the doll on the living room floor in the living room that was adjacent to the study. Ash had built this house with family in mind. Though he had to do League work, he wanted to be able to see his family. Thusly, he had the study built so it would look into the living room.

**17. Angle to living room **

Gary pauses and moves into the living room. He looks down at the doll and scowls. He picks it up, and presses the 'talk' button on its otherwise smooth shell back. The doll writhes grotesquely. He looks at it distastefully.

**18. Close on Gary**

He presses the button again and stares at the doll.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I don't think I like you.

Gary reacts, blinks, lets the doll run down. When it stops writhing, he presses the 'talk' button once more.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I think I could even hate you.

Gary angers, throws the doll across the room. It hits the wall with a dull THUMP.

**19. Close on doll**

It writhes slowly, stops, its eyes on Gary who is off screen.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi...(voice changes to a growl) and you'll be sorry.

**20. Angle past Gary in foreground**

and TOWARD door. He stares in undisguised shock at the off screen doll as Misty comes in to stand beside him, looking first at him and then at the off screen doll.

**Misty**

Gary.

**She starts for the doll.**

**21. Angle to doll**

Misty picks up the doll, turns to Gary vexedly as he ENTERS FRAME with residual anger.

**Misty**

Why not?

**Gary**

I don't like what it says.

**Misty**

Oh, didn't it stroke your ego? (angry) You didn't have to throw it. Mai is quite fond of it.

**Gary **(ignoring Misty)

It has quite a vocabulary. **(taking doll, pressing 'talk' button) **Listen.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

**Gary (staring at doll)**

That's not what it said a minute ago.

**22. Angle to door**

A subdued Mai comes back in the living room, and the CAMERA FOLLOWS her to Misty and Gary. When she puts up her hands for the doll, Gary draws it away.

**Gary **(impatient)

Not now.

**Mai** (face clouding)

But New Daddy-

He gets down on his haunches to face her.

**Gary**

Mai, honey, listen...

**Misty**

Gary, you promised.

Reluctantly, he gives her the doll. As she moves off, she pushes the 'talk' button.

**23. Angle to door**

Mai carries the doll out in such a way that when it opens its eyes, it seems to stare at Gary.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

**24. Close shot Gary**

He's puzzled and not quite sure if his senses have deceived him or not.

**DISSOLVE:**

**25. Int. Dining room angle to table**

Misty, Mai, and Gary are seated and eating their dinner. The doll sits in one of Mai's old high chairs. Mai pretends to feed the doll as a mother would.

**Mai**

Be a good boy, Toge, and eat your supper.

**Gary**

Eat your own supper, Mai.

They eat in silence, with Mai sneaking food to 'Toge.'

**26. Close shot Gary**

He eats and scowls across the table at the doll.

**27. P.O.V. shot the doll**

It stares back insolently.

**28. Group favoring Gary**

He is annoyed with the doll's unblinking gaze.

**Gary**

Mai, isn't there some way to close that things eyes?

**Mai **(a bit annoyed at her step-daddy calling 'Toge' a thing)

But Toge's eating, New Daddy. He can't eat with his eyes closed!

**Gary **(after a pause)

I don't see why you had to bring it to the table.

**29. Two shot Gary and Misty**

Gary turns to Misty.

**Gary**

I've never seen such hideous eyes.

**Misty**

He's just a doll. (beat) And Mai needs him.

Gary looks at her sharply.

**Gary**

Lacking a brother or sister, is that what you mean?

**Misty (stiffly) **

I didn't say that.

**Gary**

But it's why you bought it, so I'd have a reminder.

Misty gives him a cold look, gets up, stacking her dishes.

**Misty **(stonily)

It hadn't occurred to me...but if that's what you think-

The front door chime SOUNDS. Misty turns, moves off.

**30. Angle to table**

Misty leaving the room, Gary finishing his meal, Mai happily 'feeding' the doll. Off screen a door OPENS.

**Little Girl's Voice**

Can Mai come out and play?

Mai gets off her chair. Misty comes to the doorway of the dining room.

**Misty**

It's Lila. Are you through with your dinner?

**Mai**

Yes, Mommy...Can I take Toge?

**Misty**

Not outside. You can show him to Lila later.

Mai goes. Misty ignores Gary and starts to clear the table. Gary lights a cigarette and watches her. The off-screen door OPENS and CLOSES. The doll slowly writhes in the high chair. Misty goes to the kitchen, and water is heard as she begins to hand wash the dishes.

**31. Shot doll**

Slowing down, blinking its eyes.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I'm beginning to hate you.

**32. Shot Gary**

Reacting, glowering, then controlling himself, smiling. He takes a long drag on the cigarette and blows it at the doll.

**Gary**

My name is Gary Oak and I think I'm going to get rid of your sorry ass.

**33. Shot doll**

Wide-open stare.

**Doll**

You wouldn't dare.

**34. Two shot Gary and doll**

His smile broadens.

**Gary**

Wouldn't I?

Getting up he moves over to the doll, picks it up, CAMERA MOVING IN.

**Doll**

Misty would hate you...Mai would hate you...and I would hate you.

**Gary**

Yes, I'm sure I'd feel horrible about that.

**35. Angle to door to kitchen**

Misty comes in, CAMERA FOLLOWING her to the table where she picks up

more dishes. She glances to Gary with the doll, hesitates. Gary smiles and nods to the doll.

**Gary**

Just seeing how it works.

Misty rolls her eyes in annoyance and turns away, picks up the last of the dirty dishes, and goes back to the kitchen.

**36. Shot Gary**

Amusedly examining the doll, probing here and there, looking at all the

joints. He pulls on a leg, twisting it a little.

**Doll**

Ouch!

**Gary **(stubs out the cigarette on an ashtray)

So you have feelings?

**Doll**

Doesn't everything?

**Gary** (wide grin)

Then I could hurt you.

**Doll**

Not really. But I could hurt you.

**Gary** (with a laugh)

Threats from a doll! How ridiculous.

**37. Angle past Gary**

To the doorway to the kitchen. Misty comes in, and stops. She looks around.

**Misty**

Who were you talking to?

He moves to her with the doll, still smiling. He hands it to her.

**Gary**

Here. The game's over.

She takes the doll, but stares at him with confusion in her cerulean gaze.

**Misty**

Game?

**Gary**

Oh! Come on, now. How dense do you think I am?

**Misty**

Do you really want me to answer that? I wish I knew what you were talking about. I think you're too stressed at work. You're too hard on yourself.

**38. Angle past Misty and Gary**

and TOWARD table. He moves to the table to get his coffee cup.

**Gary**

I admit I haven't kept up with the times. I didn't know they were integrating walkie-talkies with dolls. I'd have thought that would be too much of a boy thing than something for girls.

**Misty**

Walkie-talkies?

He gives her his coffee cup, which she takes with a scowl. Partially mad at him, and partially confused at his actions, she looks at him, trying to school her face into a neutral expression.

**Gary**

Come off it Misty. Didn't you think I'd catch on? All that stuff about hating me - and that last bit about feelings. (mimicking doll) Doesn't everyone? (normal voice) You should be in comedy, instead of being a wash-up of a Gym Leader. (moving off) I need more coffee. I'll be in the study taking care of your bills.

Misty stares at him, bewildered and slightly more angry. She turns at the SOUND of the front door OPENING, CLOSING.

**39. Angle to dining room doorway**

Mai coming in with LILA, a pink haired girl about her age. CAMERA FOLLOWING them to Misty.

**Mai**

Lila wants to see Toge.

Misty hands her the doll.

**Misty** (absently)

Here you are, dear.

Misty moves worriedly toward and through the door to the kitchen as the CAMERA MOVES IN on Mai and Lila. Mai presses the blue button on the doll.

**Mai**

Watch.

Lila watches wide-eyed as the doll squirms. Mai pulls the ring.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

Both girls giggle with pleasure. They start off towards the door leading to the back yard.

**Lila**

Let me do it.

**40. Angle past table in foreground**

and TOWARD kitchen door. Gary coming through it with his coffee. Misty follows behind him. She has things to discuss with him, bills or no.

**Misty**

You can think whatever you want to, but it's not true.

Gary put his refilled coffee cup down on the table, sits down, his face in profile, Misty moves to him, standing in front of the wide desk.

**Misty **(defensive)

I'm not playing a trick on you.

**Gary**

Go ahead, pretend, but I know you've got a microphone around here

somewhere. (almost desperately) You must have.

**Misty**

The doll says only one thing.

**Gary**

I notice it never talks when you're in the room with me.

Misty, seeing his certainty, sinks to a chair and stares at him, feeling disturbed at her husband's behavior. Worry crosses her features.

**Misty**

You're really serious.

He grimaces extravagantly, sips his coffee. He sets the coffee down and flips through recent bills. He scowls at one in particular.

**Misty**

You really mean it.

**Gary** (harshly)

Of course I mean it. (beat) So tell me.

**Misty** (almost a wail)

But there's nothing to tell!

**41. Shot Gary**

Getting angrily to his feet, pushing his chair back. It scrapes noisily against the wooden floor.

**Gary**

Fine, don't tell me. Keep your damn secret. I don't care!

He storms out of the room, CAMERA FOLLOWING.

**42. Ext. House Mai and Lila**

The door to the house in the background. They sit on the front steps

with the doll. Lila presses the blue triangle button again. The door opens, and Gary comes out in an agitated state, lighting a cigarette, watches them. The doll makes its movements. Lila tilts the doll. Gary looks at them calculatingly, and then turns to look down the street.

**Doll**

My name is Talking Togepi and I love you very much.

Gary joins them.

**Gary**

How would you kids like some ice cream?

**Mai** (jumping up)

Lila, too?

**Gary**

Sure. (digs for change) There's the truck just down the street. If you hurry, you can catch him.

He gives them some money. They move to start off, and Mai carries the doll.

**Gary**

Leave the doll here, Mai.

She relinquishes the doll and they move off quickly. Gary watches them go, then looks down at the doll with distaste and distrust. He looks toward the kitchen window, which faces the backyard, and then looks back to the doll before starting off.

**43. Angle to rear of house**

Gary ENTERING FRAME and moving toward a metal garbage can, holding the doll under his arm.

**44. Shot Gary**

At the garbage can, reaching for the lid.

**Doll**

Oooh - are you going to be _sorry_ for that one!

Gary hesitates for a moment. Then, with a victorious smile, he tosses the doll in, clamps the lid back on, snorts contemptuously and moves off.

**DISSOLVE:**

**45. Int. Study full shot Night**

Gary is seated in a comfortable leather recliner reading a newspaper. A plasma tv hangs on the far wall, and is showing the local news. From the doorway, Mai runs to him.

**Mai**

Where's Toge, Daddy?

**46. Med. two shot Gary and Mai**

Gary stiffens but does not look up from the paper. The news changes to a weather report.

**Gary**

I wouldn't know.

**Mai**

You had him last, New Daddy.

**Gary**

Go ask your mother.

**47. Angle to door**

Misty is standing there, aloofness etched on her features.

**Misty**

She's already _asked_ me.

**48. Shot Gary**

Looking up.

**Gary** (an accusation)

And _what_ did you tell her?

CAMERA DRAWS BACK to INCLUDE Mai and Misty, who joins them.

**Misty**

That you'd know where he is.

**Mai**

Where is he, new daddy?

Gary goes back to his newspaper.

**Gary **(coldly)

If your mother can't tell you, then neither can I.

**49. View of Misty**

Disturbed by his attitude, but controlling herself, she turns to Mai and puts her arm around her daughter.

**Misty**

Toge must be somewhere around here, Mai. Let's look for him.

They start off.

**50. View of Gary**

Waiting until they are out of the room, then lowering the paper to look after them, his face a study.

**CUT TO:**

**51. Close shot of the telephone**

It RINGS. The CAMERA DRAWS BACK to INCLUDE Gary, who puts down the paper. He gets up and moves to the phone, picking it up.

**Gary**

Hello?

Gary reacts as he hears:

**Doll's Voice** (filtered)

My name is Talking Togepi and I am going to kill you.

**Gary** (after a pause)

Who is this?...Misty, is this you?

When there is no other response, he slams the phone down in anger and abruptly starts off and leaves the room.

**52. Ext. House angle to back door Night**

The door opens, and Gary comes out. The CAMERA FOLLOWS him to the garbage can.

**53. Close on garbage can**

Gary takes off the lid. He leans the garbage can TOWARD CAMERA so that we can see, with him, that it is empty. The CAMERA MOVES IN on his face as he lets the garbage can rock back to its original position. He sets the lid back on, then turns to stare off screen with an expression of uneasiness.

**FADE TO BLACK**

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

**FADE ON:**

**54. Int. House dining room angle to door**

Gary comes through the door to the kitchen in a rage.

**Gary**

Misty!

He crosses to the doorway to the hall, with the CAMERA FOLLOWING.

**55. Angle down hallway toward stairs**

Gary ENTERING FRAME.

**Gary**

Misty!

Misty appears on the stairs, looking at him in surprise as she descends. Gary stops at the door of the study and looks up angrily at her.

**56. Med. shot Gary**

Seething with anger.

**Gary**

Where is he?

Misty joins him.

**Misty **(mishearing him)

She's still looking.

**Gary**

I don't mean Mai.

**Misty**

We haven't found the doll, if that's what you mean.

**Gary**

That's exactly what I mean. You knew I put it in the garbage can and-

**Misty **(cutting in)

You what?

**Gary**

it isn't there now.

**57. Shot of Misty**

Distressed.

**Misty**

Gary, how could you? You know what that doll means to her!

**58. Int. Study angle to door**

Turning away from her, Gary walks in to the study. The tv is still on, and a crime drama is on. He tries to control his anger, which is mixed with fear and frustration. Misty follows him.

**Gary**

I'm tired of all this nonsense. A joke's a joke, Misty, but it's gone on too far.

**Misty**

Me? But, Gary, I-

**Gary**

Please, stop denying it, Misty. You're only making it worse.

The CAMERA FOLLOWS him to the desk where he drops to his chair, furiously lighting a cigarette. Misty joins him, looking down at him uneasily.

**Misty **(softly)

Gary, I _didn't_ touch the doll. I haven't even seen it since dinner. (beat) I swear it.

Gary considers it. He frowns and takes a drag on the cigarette, letting the smoke out before speaking. The smooth flavor of the nicotine soothes him.

**Gary**

You're telling the truth? You didn't take it?

**Misty**

I didn't take it...But putting it in the trash like that makes you an asshole.

**Gary **(ignores her insult)

Then who...?

**Misty**

I should have returned it.

**Gary** (almost to himself)

Somebody must have come along and...

He looks to her sharply, his face darkening.

**Gary**

The phone call.

**Misty**

What phone call?

**Gary**

You were on the extension. You said-

**Misty** (bewildered)

What are you talking about?

**Gary**

Didn't you do it?

**Misty** (exasperated)

Do what?

**59. Another angle**

Gary looks at her for a long moment, then gets up. It dawns on him for the first time that Misty might be telling the truth. He paces about thoughtfully, and Misty watches him concernedly.

**Gary**

No, of course it couldn't have been you. How could you have made the telephone ring-

He stops to face her, saying thoughtfully:

**Gary**

There are ways, of course. Maybe you used a Ditto, but...

**Misty **(completely lost and confused, anger simmers low in her thoughts)

Gary-

**60. Close shot of Gary**

Thinking it out as he talks.

**Gary**

The phone rang. I answered it. The doll's voice was loud and clear. It said, "My name is Talking Togepi and I'm going to kill you."

**61. Med. shot of Misty**

Taken back.

**Misty **(shocked)

What?

**Gary** (joining her) That's what it said. (seeing her disbelief) Would I lie?

**Misty** (after a pause; worried)

Gary, I don't know what to say.

**Gary**

Well, the doll's gone. Maybe things can settle down around here now.

**Misty**

Don't forget Mai.

**Gary**

What about her?

**Misty**

How can you explain it to her? What, are you just going to say the doll walked away?

**Gary**

We'll buy another one. I'll talk to her. Is she upstairs?

**Misty**

Yes, she's in her room. But Gary…

Gary starts off.

**62. Angle down upstairs hallway**

Gary reaches the top of the stairs.

**Gary**

Mai?

**63. Int. Mai's bedroom angle on door**

Gary reaches the door and looks in. He reacts, moves into CLOSE SHOT, and looks down in shock.

**64. P.O.V. shot Mai**

Asleep in her bed, Mai has the doll at her side, Mai's arm draped over the squat egg shaped doll. The doll's eyes are closed.

**65. Shot Gary**

Frowning, recovering.

**Gary** (softly)

Mai?

**66. Tight two shot Mai and doll**

The doll's eyes flip open and stare at Gary off screen.

**Doll**

I told you you'd be sorry.

**67. Angle to bed**

Gary stands over it, his face flushes with renewed anger. He reaches over Mai to take the doll.

**Doll **(crying out loudly in alarm)

Mai! Mai!

**Gary **(growls)

Shut up!

He succeeds in removing the doll.

**Doll**

Wake up, Mai!

Mai wakes up, sees Gary's wild state and the doll.

**Mai**

New Daddy!

**Gary**

Go back to sleep, Mai.

**Mai**

I want my Toge!

**Gary**

I'm going to - borrow Toge for a while.

Mai senses his real intent, jerks to a sitting position.

**Mai**

Toge belongs to _me_!

Gary starts from the bed. Mai's face tenses; she starts to cry.

**Mai** (a sob)

Daddy!

**68. Angle to door**

Gary reaches the door to Mai's room just as Misty starts in. The sound of Mai crying is loud in the otherwise quiet room.

**Misty**

What's happening?

**Gary**

I found the doll in her bed.

**69. Angle to bed**

Misty moves to it, taking Mai in her arms.

**Misty**

It's all right, Mai. It's all right, honey.

**Mai**

I want Toge!

Misty casts a helpless look to Gary.

**Misty**

Gary...

**70. Shot Gary**

He makes up his mind.

**Gary**

No.

He turns and leaves the room.

**71. Two shot of Mai and Misty**

Misty holds Mai, who is sobbing unchecked.

**Misty **(soothingly)

There, there...

**72. Lower hallway angle to stairs**

Gary stalks down the stairs purposefully, grimly, and has the doll under his arm.

**73. Ext. House angle to back door Night**

Gary leaves the house, stepping onto the red brick backyard patio. The patio lights flicker on automatically, glowing gently. The CAMERA FOLLOWS him to a barbequepit that sits in the right side of the yard.

**74. Close on barbeque pit**

Gary unceremoniously dumps the doll in among the ashes of previous

charcoal fires. He reaches into his pocket for his lucky silver cigarette lighter, brings it out, and lights it. As soon as it comes near the doll's little yellow feet, the flame blows out. He tries it again. It will not light, though he flicks it several times.

**75. Angle to back door**

The red door opens, and Misty steps out.

**Misty**

Gary?

**76. Med. shot Gary at the barbeque pit**

Gary reaches to a nearby ledge shelf, then glances to Misty, who joins him. He takes down a box of wooden matches.

**Misty**

What are you doing?

**Gary**

What I have to do.

He strikes a match, holds the doll out to light it.

**Misty**

Gary! - No!

She moves to the barbeque to pick up the doll. Gary slaps her away. Misty stumbles back, almost tripping over a lose brick. She catches herself by gripping on to the corner of the house.

**Gary**

Leave me alone! I HAVE TO DO THIS!

Misty draws back, frightened by his fervor. Gary strikes another match.

Misty turns away and moves off. Gary stands with the match, turning to watch her.

**77. P.O.V. shot of Misty**

She runs into the house without a backward glance.

**78. At the barbeque pit**

The match burns his finger. He drops it, turns back, strikes another match, holding out the doll. It will not burn. He frowns as he lights another match to try to ignite the doll. He still cannot make the doll burn. He stares at the doll for a moment, then throws the box of matches back on the shelf, looks around angrily, spies a rack of knives, forks and other barbecue utensils.

He takes the largest knife, moves to the doll, and tests the cutting edge of the knife. Satisfied, he sets the knife edge on the doll's throat area and commences sawing. Nothing happens. The knife will not cut. He lets out his breath in frustration, glares at the doll hatefully, looks toward the garbage can, and picks up the doll roughly.

**79. Angle to the back door**

Gary moves to a trash barrel beside the back door. He pick outnewspapers, a potato sack, and rope. He takes the rope and a paper carton beside the barrel, and moves off.

**80. Angle to a picnic table**

Gary puts the doll on the picnic table, lays out the newspapers, wraps the doll quickly, inserts this into the sack, shoves the sack in the box, ties the rope around it, starts off with it.

**81. Angle to garbage can**

Gary reaches the garbage can, drops the box in, clamps down the lid, looks around, finds an unused concrete stepping stone, with effort manages to get this on top of the lid. He stands back to observe his

work.

**Gary**

I'd like to see you try to get out of that. (he sneers) On second thought, I really don't.

He turns and moves to the back door, CAMERA FOLLOWING.

**82. Int. Large Bedroom suite full shot**

Misty is walking from her walk-in closet towards the bed. Her arms are full of designer label clothes, though she seems to not care about that as she unceremoniously dumps them into a Louis Vuitton suitcase on the bed. She goes back and tosses shoes from the closet towards the bed. Several bounce off the bed, and we can see the labels. Jimmy Choo, Manalo Blahnik, and Celine. She stalks back to the bed, picks up the shoes, and shoves them into the suitcase Her movements are angry, determined.

**83. Angle to door**

Gary appears there and looks in. He seems surprised by his wife's actions.

**Gary**

What are you doing?

He moves to her side, CAMERA FOLLOWING.

**Misty**

You're the genius. What does it look like I'm doing?

**Gary**

You're leaving me? But why?

**Misty** (pausing to look at him coldly)

Why? How could I live with you after what you've done?

**Gary**

I had to do it - the doll-

**Misty**

You had to do it - to get revenge...just because I spent Ash's precious money! Some days I think you care more for his money than you do for me!

She turns away, but he reaches for her, turns her around.

**Gary** (nostrils flaring in anger)

Listen to me, Misty. That doll talked to me. It said things no doll should say. (beat) Don't you get it? I _had_ to get rid of it.

**Misty**

You're sick, Gary. A sick, neurotic man that's scared of a doll. And Mai - I don't want her hurt by actions you deem necessary because you're scared of a toy.

**Gary**

You're taking Mai?

**Misty**

I'm her mother, of course I am. (beat) And I think you'd better see a good psychiatrist.

She resumes her packing.

**84. Shot Gary**

Sinking slowly to the bed, the implication clear, considering it miserably.

**Gary** (almost to himself)

I couldn't have imagined it. It really did say those things to me.

**85. Angle to bed**

Misty continuing her packing.

**Misty**

Tell him you burned a little girl's doll.

**Gary** (gloomily)

I didn't burn it.

**Misty** (hesitating)

What did you do with it?

Gary gets up to face her, CAMERA MOVING IN.

**Gary**

I'll bring the doll in. I'll give it back to Mai. Will that make things better?

**Misty**

It would be a start, Gary.

He turns, goes. Misty looks after him worriedly, sits on the bed.

**86. Ext. House angle to door Night**

Gary coming out, turning on the patio lights.

**87. Angle to garbage can**

Gary reaches it, lifts off the stone, removes the lid, takes out the box, slips off the rope, takes out the sack, depositing the box in the garbage can, then the sack, then the papers. He grimaces at the doll.

**88. Angle to back door**

Gary carries the doll in and turns off the outdoor lights.

**89. Angle down upstairs hallway**

Gary reaches the top of the stairs.

**90. Angle past Mai and Misty in foreground**

Mai, her face tear-stained, is in bed in her pajamas. Misty sits on the bed beside her. Gary appears in the doorway with the doll. He starts toward them.

**Mai**

Toge! Toge!

**91. Angle to bed**

Mai holds out her arms for the doll, happiness written all over her face. Gary gives it to her. Misty watches with what could be renewed hope in Gary. Mai embraces the doll, her best friend at long last returned to her.

**Mai**

Oh, Toge!

Misty gets up, moves to Gary's side, and he takes her hand. They both look down at Mai, then at each other, and share a smile.

**92. Int. Bedroom Suite full shot Night**

A huge king sized bed takes up a large amount of space in the room. The mahogany four poster frame has wine colored sheers swagged over the top frame. The effect is romantic, and after a long make up session, Misty and Gary are sleeping, lying in each other's embrace.

A Louis Vuitton suitcase lies, forgotten, half in and half out of the doorway to Misty's walk in closet. The dark room is illuminated by the street lights along the lane. Abruptly, Gary sits up.

**93. Angle to beds**

The movement wakes Misty, who sits up and looks to Gary, who sits in a listening position.

**Misty** (softly)

What is it?

**Gary**

I heard something.

He moves to swing his legs out and stands. Misty starts to get up.

**Gary **(pulling on a silken pair of sleep pants)

No. You stay there.

She sinks back, frightened. Gary moves off.

**94. Angle down hallway**

Gary moving out into the hallway, advancing TOWARD CAMERA stealthily.

He stops at Mai's door.

**95. Int. Mai's bedroom close on door**

It opens gently at his touch. Gary peers in. His eyes widen in surprise.

**96. P.O.V. shot Mai**

The doll is not beside her.

**97. Full shot bedroom**

Gary moves quietly into the room, looking around. He turns, starts out.

**98. Angle down hallway**

Gary comes out of Mai's room, closing the door softly. He starts TOWARD CAMERA.

**99. Close trucking shot Gary**

Moving down the night darkened hall, turning to the stairs, stopping.

**100. P.O.V. shot downstairs corridor**

Illuminated by a nightlight provided for Mai. The hallway is empty.

**101. Med. close shot Gary**

Starting down the stairs.

**102. Gary's feet**

Tripping over the doll, which was "lying" on the third stair down.

**103. Angle down stairs**

Gary falls down them, uttering a harsh scream.

**104. At the bottom of the stairs**

Gary falling INTO FRAME.

**105. Fast pan shot the doll**

It tumbles him down the stairs, falling to lie beside him.

**106. Close shot Gary's face**

Agonized, stunned, staring. Gary squeezes his blue eyes shut in intense pain. Everything feels broken. One arm is trapped under him in a completely wrong angle. The other is flung outstretched.

**107. P.O.V. shot doll's face**

The doll sits on the floor beside him, eyes open, mocking. In a flash, Gary sees the dolls black beady eyes change to a brilliant shade of mahogany. The doll opens its mouth to speak.

**Doll** (speaking in a very undoll-like voice)

I told you I'd make you sorry.

**Gary** (pales)

A...Ash? No, that's impossible! (gasps in pain) ...You're dead…

**Doll**

I have a very pretty home, don't I, Gary? Lots of money, a nice car, and a beautiful wife and daughter. It's a shame that you couldn't get my title as well, but something like that would only go to someone with talent. It wouldn't go to a murderous, back stabbing, son of a bitch like yourself.

**Gary** (whispering)

I'm sorry.

**Doll **

You should be.

**Gary **

I'm sorry I didn't try harder to make you burn. (he coughs and blood dribbles from the corner of his mouth) You always got the breaks, Ashy boy, but I had to do things the hard way.

**Doll**

Maybe in your next life, you'll see that there is nothing worth having that didn't come the hard way. It wasn't as easy for me as you might have thought it was.

**108. Angle to Gary**

Gary doesn't answer, and merely slumps in death, his sapphire blue eyes closing. Misty's offscreen SCREAM is HEARD. Lights go on and reveal the gory scene.

**109. Angle to stairs**

Misty rushes carefully down.

**Misty**

Gary!

**110. Angle past Gary's body in foreground**

And TOWARD the approaching Misty, who kneels down. Her sheer nightgown flutters around her, and as she looks at Gary, her marrow freezes.

**Misty** (a gasp)

Gary, oh no…

The gasp turns to a sob as she looks over her husband's broken body. She reaches out a trembling hand to him, only to swiftly draw it back in shock when she hears:

**Doll's Voice** (still in Ash's voice)

My name is Talking Togepi ...

She looks toward the doll, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of the familiar mahogany orbs.

**111. Close shot doll's face**

**Doll**

...and you'd better be nice to me, Misty.

**112. Close shot of Misty**

Cerulean eyes widen in fear, drawing back in horror, shaking her head in shock as the** CAMERA DRAWS BACK to include doll.**

**Authoress**

Of course, we all know dolls can't really talk, and they certainly can't commit murder. But to a child caught in the middle turmoil and conflict, a doll can become many things: friend, defender, guardian. Especially a doll like Talking Togepi , who did talk and did commit murder - in the misty region of the PokeZone.

**FADE TO BLACK.**

**

* * *

**

**Authoress Notes: **I do hope you all enjoyed this. The thunder and lightning are drawing ever closer! (shrugs) It made for some quick editing!

This story was fully inspired by the Twilight Zone episode called "The Doll" and my own twisted imagination. I'm sorry, Gary! I really made you out to be an ass in this story! Next time, I'll torture Ash!


End file.
